


my lover is (a day i can’t forget)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, damn bitch I love gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zach gets home latethats just what he does





	my lover is (a day i can’t forget)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself or someone you know close the tab

Zach gets home late.

That’s just how it goes.

He gets home late and Willy is lying in the couch, already asleep.

Zach has to shake him awake.

“Hmp, oh hey,” he says getting up, “I was waiting for you to get home.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Zach says, sitting down on the now open area of the couch.

He pats his lap and wait for Willy to put his head down on it.

Willy’s head is now on Zach’s lap, putting out so much warmth that Zach feels like his legs would start sweating if he was just a little bit more warm.

“Yeah but I want to,” Willy says, words slightly obstructed by Zach’s legs.

Zach starts running his fingers through Willy’s hair, undoing some knots that have shown up while he was sleeping.

“We need to go to bed,” Zach says, as quietly as he possibly can.

“Just, a little bit longer,” Willy says, “I don’t want to leave just yet.”

“Alright,” says Zach, who’s moved on from undoing Willy’s knots to just stroking his hair, “a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda a challenge to myself to see if I could write something coherent in the ten minutes I had left in my open?? and turns out I can.
> 
> song is taken from cuco-lover is a day


End file.
